


Parallel world change of events C  R  E  E  K

by emodere



Category: South Park
Genre: Child Neglect, Coffee Shops, Crossing Parallels, Hurt/Comfort, Past Domestic Violence, Protection, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: WARNING the following contains: Self harm,Confessions, Three side point a views, Rape,prostitution,Comfort,Romance,healing, Friends which suddenly blossoms to lovers,Feels,Endless time loop,Adventure,M for Mature,R18,Smut,Creek.If you are sensitive to these topics/subjects I advise that you leave this page.•.• Yep as for the rest of you enjoy! Please vote and give suggestions, I would love to hear some ideas.Follow me on tiktok my user is shioneshimamy insta is iworshipyaoi





	Parallel world change of events C  R  E  E  K

POV-Craig

My name is Craig and many that surrounds me in this small shitty mountain town of South Park I live in Colorado. There is nothing more to say apart from the torture that everyone wants me to be something I'm not.But believe me when I say this I suppose things had changed so much that me and tweek can't even be separated from our true feelings towards the situation.

More or less I'm starting to think that maybe I was wrong all along I do feel something because of him, I'm not saying I have any regrets but I'm actually grateful that I was partly forced into having a full committed relationship with him I think that I May have found love at last although it had tooken me years to come to a realisation that I have been blind in the past and all I want now is forgivenesses. I want to spend my whole entire life with him..  
It's been five long years now. And I don't feel any older I walked through the same old corridor as I use to back in fifth grade, it was a short cut I chose to take in order to attend class upstairs on time. Maybe I was just lieing I also go in the originally path because I can't help but think of memory lane don't judge Dick!. 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻

I managed to get to class on time I spotted tweek sitting close to his desk I walk over and sat beside him. He waves at me smiling "hi Craig are you okay " he asked me in a very calm and bright up lifting voice I didn't want to sound like an arrogant asshole. He would understand either way knowing that I'm not an energetic morning person. "Sorry I'm still tired of last night but other than that I'm doing just fine." 😶  
Tweek didn't seem happy when he heard that he automatically thought to mind that maybe Craig  
Was restless because of him was he fault he thought he muttered under his breath and twitched a few times before saying "Craig... I" 😮😥

(Story teller)

But before tweek could say anything mr garrison told his class to settle down but when he finished using the white chalk to write the days date on the chalk board he turns around facing the class to only realise something that irritated him.👿 "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me I'm stuck teaching all you chicken livered shits again!!" Ms garrison shouted in disgust the whole class couldn't help but laugh to ms garrison's reaction. 😂😂😂😂😂Cartmen mumbled out sweeeeet  
, mr Mackey walks in without knocking "okay ms garrison could you tell me why this class is making so much noise "

Garrison raged "Wtf who the fuck do u take me for, is this some kind of sick joke why am I stuck with these dick shit eaters?" 😤😡Everyone laughed again Kennedy laughed to hard that he fell off his high chair and died where as tweek wasn't laughing Craig took notice of this."Tweek are you alright?" Craig slowly places a hand on tweeks. Tweek gulps and continued to stare on his desk space In front of him.  
Stan and Kyle saw kenney lay on the floor.😱😱😱😱😨😰

"omg you killed kenney!" Stan shouted in shock whilst Kyle finished off the whole sentence with "You bastead!"  
This was all said in the background when Craig tried to get Tweek to answer him but still nothing worked.🤔🤔🤔🤔  
Ms garrison shoved mr Mackey in a very feminine way. " Shut up you're embarrassing me" Mr Mackey pushed ms garrison with more force " hey right you better listen to me you ass munch."😡😡😡Ms garrison and mr Mackey started to have a fight that only ended up letting the kids leave school far too early. 💢💢💢👊🏻👊🏻Tweek proceeded to walk down the street from school to a coffee shop near by.

Craig had followed him making sure he was alright alone but even so Craig was not easily convinced. 😥😔😔😔🤔🤔  
Craig slowly approached Tweek and as he was just about to grab his wrist Tweek began to feel paranoia the sense of someone's presence.😰😳😳  
Tweek decides to take a small sip and ran back to his house he was so out of breath which triggered his ticks and twitching to be quite out of control. 💓  
Once in the house Tweek came across a note with a few doodles of coffee beans on it.📃  
Tweek picks it up while he was still shaking he unfolds it.

"Hey son me and your mouther are out to stay around you're grandma's place for A few days we hope you can cope you're a big boy now and so we love you very much if you ever need anything call us xxxxxxx

\- P.s you're so gay :) "

Tweek throws the note away from him he went up in to his room that he knew as an infant, he sat laying against his bedroom wall on his bed drinking half of his coffee which slightly calmed him down.😪  
He felt the need to grab a stainless kitchen knife that he had been hiding underneath his pillow . He rises up the weapon and points the blade down to his chest hesitation got the best in him. 🔪   
Before he could press down Craig pushed the door wide open to meet with Tweek and the knife he charged over to Tweek and whacked the knife out of his pale hands it sent the blade flying across the other side of the room.Craig pulled Tweek into his arms that became an embrace.

"T...Tweek why?!!" Tweek hugged back they both lay on tweek's bed for some time till the afternoon.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Finally the silence broke when the cute blondie spoke softly. "I...I'm sorry.. Craig ... Please don't tell anyone." 😞😞😞😞😞😔😔😔  
Craig strokes Tweek's hair with his fingers gently. "Tweek... " Craig just didn't know what else to do or say. Tweek met up with Craig's gaze "c.. Craig I can't ... Do this anymore .. I just want to die... " 😫😫😫😩😖😖😖😩😫😖😖😫😫Craig stopped Tweek from talking any further. "Tweek .. What happened what made you this upset... I want to know.. Tweek not only do I care about you I love you"😊💓💓💓💓❤️❤️❤️

Craig took a small breath out " I didn't think of us much in the fifth grade but now I see .. Different I've grown a strong feeling for you. Words cannot describe how I feel"  
Craig leaned in and pressed his lips against tweek's. Tweek didn't seem that startled to push away the kiss lasted longer than they thought tongues were intertwined with one another it became some what passionate between the two.Craig explored tweeks mouth full of Curiousness it was clear soon after he just noticed that Tweek was very unpredictable when it came down to emotions and desires that he had not yet discovered . Hearing him pant and moan at certain points made Tweek shiver in embarrassment to allow his lover to listen to the unbreakable wet sounds. Tweek wished he wouldn't have to hear his own voice but judging on reality and the situation that he was already in he knew he didn't have much choice.

POV-Tweek

Craig however was enjoying this way too much than he should have. I tug Craig's blue shirt to indicate I want to stop but he refused, Ignored me. 😳😳He touched my sides with both his hands stroking me up and down he slowly strokes his hand down my back and stopped near my ass giving a hint that he was about to go further.I look up flustered Craig places his hands on my cheeks. " C ... Craig " I couldn't stay still. " H.. Hey Tweek .. Can I?" He questions me with puppy eyes. Fuck how am I suppose to say no to that?? He's acting weird but I couldn't say I hated him touching me more or less I was unsure, it felt nice but feverish on my skin.

POV-Craig

I looked down at Tweek he turned his head and stuttered yes as his response. I gave a short kiss back and licked his nape which chased after with a few love bites I wasn't intending to hurt him but I may have bit him harder than I thought."Sorry Tweek did it hurt " he shook his head, wow he's trying to endure it yes I know he was just trying to shake off the pain but it really does surprise me that he looks like he may love it rough.

POV-Tweek

It gets me thinking. I stare up at Craig it was hard not to his face was turning me on, his hot breath made me feel at ease and the soft touch made me feel safe.I wanted him, all of him. I'm not needy am I? ..

(Story teller)

Craig zones out and had awoken in a very familiar place school!? Wtf Craig looked around and captured a glimpse of the boy he loved beside him.  
Craig didn't know weather he was pulled in hallucination but what scared him the most was that Tweek showing the same expression when he avoided him ms Garrison and mr Mackey was arguing like fucking children.

POV-Craig

Have I slept all of that why would I? But I am starting to get a very bad vibe that this whole dream may be showing me what's to come next. Nah that's just crazy.  
Prevention? What should I do?  
I decided to let the same dream play out but as soon as I saw Tweek near the coffee shop my heart automatically sunk.  
I couldn't believe that this hour this day this time was replaying its self. I realised I could change what was about to happen.  
I need to confront him before it's too late. I charged towards him and wrapped my arms from behind him I felt him jolt on the spot.

I didn't want to lose him I held him tightly to my chest. "Craig?? Gah! What are y you doing " My eyes starts to water.  
"I'm not losing you ... to anyone not even death! Please don't ... " I felt Tweek wanting to turn to face me, so I let him.  
"Craig...? " Tweek slowly places his two fragile small hands on my cheeks. All I could say was "Don't leave me"  
I couldn't barely see much through my vision at this point so I blacked out. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tweek beside me we were in what seemed to look like an ambulance.  
All I hear was tweeks voice telling me everything was going to be alright, I trusted those words in mind So I fell back to sleep.

(Story teller)

After what felt like a whole decade of my life sleeping I found my vision back however confused why I'm back sitting in my classroom and not my bed I look around to notice Tweek was sad still staring in one place the argument between ms garrison and mr Mackey went on and hearing the announcer that school was closed early.

POV-Tweek

I just didn't know why this was happening but I wanted to find out. I left school early for the 198 time, I wouldn't be in much surprise if anyone knew not like they would.  
Their in reality I'm stuck in the parallel world of South Park. I'm not suppose to be, I'm always alone my parents are never here at home. I struggle to make money and soon enough I may have to find ways on earning more dollars quickly.  
Even if that means I have to do things that I don't want to do. I may have to do those horrible things to survive.  
I really miss Craig I've been crying ever since time kept repeating, I need Craig but he's in reality right?  
I mean he did say don't leave me and he said something about losing me to anybody nor death?  
Could he be the Craig that was with me in reality? Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I'll just go to the coffee shop.

I'm well I was the only one who changed my movements when time restarted all over. There was never a daily routine as soon as I sat in that class room nothing changed Only when I go home is where I'm no longer held in what felt like a loop or endless nightmare.I usually spent my evenings cutting my arms in my room where my walls were solid, sound proof so when I cried out in pain that I endured no one outside would hear.  
I sometimes take short walks down near a lake that was closest to Craig's place. We use to hold hands and sit on a long log facing the sun as it started to set.  
Anyway I'm at the coffee shop now I love coffee but.. Craig was the sweetest coffee that A man could ask for. Craig was just as addictive and he smelt of latte's often.

"Sorry could I please have some coffee gah!?" the man behind the counter looks at me like I wasn't human.  
"You know what screw it! I'm leaving" I walk off as far as I possibly could. I panic now where can I go to get coffee? Gah! Agh shit!!  
I hear footsteps approaching me from behind " c .. Craig?" I slowly turned my head to the sounds.  
A man who was a few inches taller than Craig stood there looking down at me.  
The man looked not far off from my age but I would assume early twenties. The man suddenly picked up his voice "Sorry I'm not Craig" as I heard the mysterious man spoke out with grief and a creepy tone which made my whole body tremble.  
I was creeped out so I tried to move back to the coffee shop where the person beyond the counter was.  
But as I attempt to I feel the man grasp, gripping me. I try to fight him off but he was too over powering. "Helllp ah!! .. let go of m..me!!" I screamed my lungs out not caring if I would lose my voice.

POV-Craig

I chose to talk to Tweek I want to tell him what appeared to be happening but when I walked around the corner almost close to the coffee shop my ears caught a concerning scream that alerted me. "T.. Tweek?!" My eyes widen to the image of Tweek being harassed the man grabbed Tweek by his waist and the other hand was tightly holding both tweeks arms in the air. Tweek was crying out painfully. I shouted running towards them both, I lost it. "Let go of him you basted!" I pushed him off and pulled Tweek behind me to keep him away from any harm. I began throwing punches the fight lasted 2 minutes. "If you even think about laying a single finger on him I'll rip it off and cut you're Dick off dickhead!"

Before leaving the man on the floor I was curious to ask what his intentions were. "What were you planning to do to Tweek?!"  
The man coughed out some blood and spat a little down on the pavement."I ain't telling you anything, I want to drink water suppose you don't have any on you little shit!"  
I stare in disappointment I lost my temper again he continued to talk not like I was expecting it."Hmm I smell coffee .. I take it it's in your bag if you give it to me I'll tell u"  
I turn to Tweek noticing he was in a worst state than I saw him in usually. I decided to ignore the man on the floor and got out my coffee out my bag and passed it to Tweek.  
I witnessed Tweek wrapping his tiny fingers around the cup seeing him taking a sip. I stroked his hair a few times.  
I grab Tweek arms as soon as he finished drinking coffee. I tried to take a look at his wrists however Tweek protested and stepped a couple of steps back away from me.

I was puzzled but I prefer Tweek to be somewhere safer. We went round his place. On the way there Tweek kept acting strange as if he wanted me go stay away and leave him alone."Craig.. it's fine my house isn't far from here.. I can manage it ... he isn't here so I'm okay.." Tweek tries to stop me at points. Eventually we arrived on his door step he ran past me and opened the door but failed to turn the key.I picked up the keys and opened it myself after that I grabbed tweeks hand in mine and forced myself in his house I closed the door behind us. We went upstairs to tweeks bedroom. We sat on his bed. "Tweek I know something is wrong please tell me... " without an answer I tried gently looking at his wrists but the same thing happened again, Tweek pulled back slowly allowing more tears form like crystal. He kept telling me to stop and repeating the word no more. I moved closer worriedly placing my arms around him softly the hug was nice but when I let go my eyes automatically were drawn to tweeks neck a hicky?."Tweek wh~" I was cut off by shouting from downstairs fuck I must of forgotten to lock it properly. Tweek jumped he started twitching and shaking he got up and grabbed me. "You... got to hide c.. Craig if he finds you in here he will be upset" Tweek pushed me in his wardrobe.

(Story teller)

A different man came into tweeks room he grabbed tweeks hair Tweek couldn't stop crying. He slapped Tweek across the face. "Fucking slut!" He stripped Tweek trousers off leaving him with white pants, socks and his green shirt completely unbuttoned. The man unbelted himself and pushed Tweek on his floor shoving in his dick inside him. "Agh! ... no no more!! Ah pl .. please stop hagh!! Ahhh!" Tweek begged but the man was refusing to stop. This continued for a minute or so Tweek was crying out how much it hurts.  
At some time the man grabbed tweeks hips and pushed his ass on hard on his dick he was demanded to move up and down by himself.Tweeks face was flushed red,saliva drooling down his mouth. Tweek wasn't being undeniably tempered, Tweek obeyed to every demand. "Ahghh!! .. ah m .. more!" Tweek felt teased which also brought on the urge to feel separate sensations. "More what?" The intruder playfully asked."M.. more!! Please... move h.. harder ... m..master!!" Tweek shamefully squeaks out. "Good boy " the man grinned in a pleasingly shameless tone.The man rolled Tweek harshly against the floor. And proceeds to pound inside Tweek a lot more than the last few occasions. After baring through the tears,moans they reached their climaxes. Tweek was out of breath letting the mans throbbing coak free the man threw 269 dollars in the air surrounding tweeks position before fleeing the scene.

POV-Tweek

I curdled myself shaking rapidly on the floor in disgust and ashamed. I hear the door creaking Craig wasn't in the right mind to say anything that could potentially make things better. I mean I don't blame him after what had just happened what is there to say. I feel him lifting me up gently with care, Craig held me tightly close to his body. I begin to feel something cold dripping on my shoulder I tilted my head a little in an angle where I saw Craig's tears streaming he continued to lower his head. I kept shaking, after a minute of myself enduring the rape. I felt exhausted,flushed. And some what still horny as it turns out. This was so humiliating kill me my body moves on it's own. I look up still panting,I began to quiver in his arms. The thought makes me dizzy. He noticed my unusual behaviour, I went in for a kiss my tongue swirled around Craig's, this lasted for a a few seconds.We stopped and he pulled away. "Tweek... " there was a pause "Craig... d .. don't cry.. not you're fault" I somehow managed to push the words out.

Craig kissed my lips which melted me in. "Ahgh.. hm.. ah. Craig.." he looked into my eyes it drew my attention quickly. After a few seconds I tried my hardest to compose myself.  
"Tweek.. I'm so sorry that he did this... because I didn't stop him you .. were I.. in more pain" Even though that may have been slightly true I denied that happening and just placed blame on the rapist.I tried to reassure Craig that he wasn't at fault, and then he asked these questions. "Do you know him?!" , "How long has this been going on for?" And "why are you resisting to show me both your wrists?". I couldn't go on to say anything, but my heart was hurting so I chose to answer him."He.. isn't anyone that I know... he saw me walking home late and approached me then after that there had been many more occasions where he would sexually abuse me outside,mainly .. a.. at home" Before Craig had anytime to speak I forced myself to answer the last two questions.

"This has been happening for ten months, .. and w..well my wrists? That's another story.." Craig was jaw dropped, upset and his face was boiling up with anger I wasn't so sure if he was mad at me but when he moved on to say he would pursue revenge I now knew he was angry with that man who would never leave me be."C...Craig.. you don't have to worry about me.. I'm fine" I clinched his shirt. Craig then said "no how can you even say that after what he did to you, the truth is you're not alright are you?!" The silence emerged in between us."It's written all over your face!" He grabbed my hands closely upon his chest. "Tweek do you even remember~" I broke his sentence off. "Yes... I .. I remember all of that.. you walked in on me with the knife and .. we were about to.." I froze embarrass to even finish. I've made him feel uncomfortable.. I'm a horrible person. All I could think of was to hold Tweek near me tenderly I rest my chin on his head.I feel a small faint grip around me. "T.. Tweek are.. you feeling weak?" Tweek nodded without saying anything."Don't worry I'll take good care of you,Have you eaten!?" Tweeks face showed that he didn't intend to speak nothing but guilt rose upon his face, his shoulders bop up.

Tweek POV

"You haven't have you... I'll get you something... Tweek we need to call the police!" I nod but then I thought what's the point Time will only keep repeating anyway! I stuck to my thoughts. Craig my tackling to get his phone out his pocket, dialing the number in a hurry trying so hard not be so clumsy."It's.. alright Craig.. you can take you're time.... after all it's not like I'm dying" Craig ignored me ,I then grab his wrist he was startled. ".. think about it.. time keeps repeating anyway non of this will be remembered by the police not even those rapists! ... so just forget about it, look Craig I'm fine.." Craig picked Tweek up and got a blanket he covered Tweek up and carried him on his back."You're not!.. we're heading to hospital!."

 

(INCOMPLETE STORY)


End file.
